Star Trek: The Second Little Wolf
by FLWiki
Summary: The year is 2699. Three alliances have been formed by the major powers of the galaxy, the Eagle Alliance, the Dragon Alliance and the Dominion Alliance. The three alliances have been at peace for almost 300 years, but soon all of that will change... (Written by Gornintheusa; proofread by CaptFredricks)
1. Beware the Golden Dragon

**BEWARE THE GOLDEN DRAGON  
**_Volume 1, chapter 1  
__Published: 28 January 2015  
Word count: 1,897  
__Authors: Gornintheusa (creator), CaptFredricks (proofreader)__  
_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first x-over fanfic universe story that has combined not just Star Trek, but Halo, Sins of the Solar Empire, Mass Effect, Farscape, Bleach, Code Geass, and old forgotten games like Brute Force and an old PlayStation 1 game, Fade to Black. The Crokers are from an Elder Scrolls Skyrim Mod, Become King of Riverhelm, which was made by Locaster. I added the Crokers to my story to inspire his work and I hope I'll be able to do so.**

* * *

Much had changed since the defeat of Species 8472 and the extinction of the Iconians, during the Iconian War of 2412. Throughout the following centuries, the Federation and its allies began to expand, with longer lifespans and population increases. Technology began to advance, and all major powers in every galaxy were formed into three alliances. After the Federation discovered the Knuckonian Empire and their conquered alien allies in 2499, an uneasy truce was made with the Vaadwaur, the Romulan Empire, Cardassians, Tholians, Elachi, Kazon, Scarrans, the Dominion of the True Link, the Anti Federation, Vulcan, Human and Klingon colonies known as the Britannians, the Human Dominion, as well as the genocidal Terran Empire from the mirror universe. The three alliances were formed with one for the Federation (the Eagle Alliance), one for the Knuckonians (the Dragon Alliance), and one for the Vaadwaur and Romulan Star Empire (the Lion Alliance).

In the Eagle Alliance, it was uneasy to settle since the Sangheili and the the species that followed them split and joined both the Eagle and Dragon Alliance after the covenant fell. After the Iconian War, many species, including those of the Alpha and Delta Quadrants, the Humans of the UNSC and Sera, and UCN, including the Federation, hated them for glassing (burning) many planets during the Iconian War. The peace lasted for almost three hundred years.

Every Human and alien of the Eagle Alliance worked together as equals, and every species was happy, including the severed Borg. The severed Borg were banished from the Dragon Alliance before the Borg Collective disappeared a year before the end of the Iconian War. The Dragon Alliance gathered all Borg-assimilated men, women and children and exiled them by pointing their guns at them, even though they where shedding tears. No one knew what happened to the exiled Borg, but rumors said the Borg Cooperative found them and they joined them. The Dragon Alliance had Human members before Earth restarted to the Dinosaur Times after the Great Cataclysm many years ago, and also had creatures from fairy tail stories like Elves, Fairies, Orcs, Argonians, Dwarves and many more. They also had vengeful Post-Cataclysm Humans, the Helghast, the Eastern Alliance, and the Enclave. The three Prime Races were the Knuckonians, the Voth, and the Safecinians, as well as their allies the Morphs, the Volge, the Vasari, the Skaarj and their slave races, the Volge, the Cylons, and the Daleks. The Dragon Alliance remained territorial, but still allowed non-alliance traders in their sectors.

For almost three hundred years, there was peace, no more war, no more death, but something happened in the year 2696 that changed everything. At a Dragon Alliance colony planet called Draco 1187, an unidentified black Federation ship with a red deflector decloaked and started firing on the cities with mass proton torpedoes, killing men, women and children. The colony held over two hundred billion colonists and the Federation ship kept firing until a Knuckonian battleship and a Helghast cruiser warped into the system after receiving a distress call from the colony. They opened fire on the Federation ship, but it warped out with great speed and disappeared. The Dragon Alliance was unable to chase it down – it was gone without a trace.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

* * *

On the planet Knucker, home of the Knuckonians, the Dragon Dracomancer leader, Lord Drakontos, who had never shown himself, assembled the council of the Dragon Alliance.

Drakontos played back a message to the council that was recorded by the Knuckonian battleship's captain. "...we don't know how the ship got here, but it's caused mass-damage to the colony with proton torpedoes. Deadly radiation is spreading in the entire colony! We need medical supplies – they cant last much longer down there. It will start to turn into a nuclear winter cloud if we can't contain it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, hear now, the suffering of our people at the hands of the Federation. We must act quickly to save our colony. Lord Klarrn, what is the current situation on Draco 1187?" Drakontos asked.

"The nuclear cloud has been stopped, and the medical supplies are dropping in for the colonists," Klarrn replied.

"Thomas of Safecinia, casualty count?"

Thomas sighed sadly as he read the report. "The casualties are over eight billion dead and several million wounded. Our medical teams are aiding the colonist as fast as they can."

"It would seem the Eagle Alliance has launched an attack on us," the Cylon leader posed.

"How could they? We have no grudge against them!" the Fairy queen gasped.

Lord Sleacherling stepped forward. "It seems they want war – and if it's war they want, it's war they'll get."

"I've been doing research on the ship that attacked. This ship was no random explorer ship – it was designed for war. Our research tried tracing the warp trails, but they contain chemicals that make it hard to trace. Whoever captains that ship is quite clever," Klarrn added.

"Do I detect a sign of weakness from you, Klarrn? You almost sound like you're siding with them," Drakontos responded.

"No, my lord. It just... doesn't seem right to me. The Eagle Alliance that we all know wanted peace, not war. I can continue my investigation..."

"They are nothing but cutthroats and deceivers and killers. They must be made to pay for their treachery!" Sleacherling violently interrupted.

"No, we cannot have war without proof! Council, please let me continue my investigation before we send our troops."

"If we wait, it will give the Eagle Alliance the chance to strike again. Let us make an example of these United Federation of Liars and their allies."

The council went into an uproar after hearing this.

"Quiet, quiet! It seems we will need to have a vote. All in favor of Klarrn's investigation?" Drakontos said calmly.

An almost unanimous no was chanted through the chamber, with a few yeses almost being drowned out.

"All in favor of Sleacherling's proposed war against the Eagles?"

A resounding yes could be heard across the council chamber.

"Then it is war, Sleacherling. You will lead our fleets and armies to the Eagle Alliance's sector and Klarrn, your forces will assist him. The Eagle Alliance has broken the truce by taking innocent lives, and we will repay them with the blood of their own. Long live the Dragons!"

Klarrn tried to sway the council, but he knew Sleacherling had more supporters than him. On the fields of Knucker, the Dragon Alliance armies and ships in the sky assembled. The Dragon fleets constructed a massive wicker man resembling a Starfleet officer and set it on fire, as every Dragon Alliance soldier, in tears and rage, roared "WAR!" repeatedly. The massive armies of the Dragon Alliance prepared for the following three years, intending to strike on New Year's Eve in 2699.

Meanwhile, the captain of the unidentified Stafleet ship hailed Franklin Drake, of Section 31, while orbiting Jupiter.

"Sir, the mission was a success. The Dragon Alliance is preparing for war," the captain informed Drake.

"Well done, captain. I will inform Empress Sela and Gul Dukat of our success. Soon, the other two alliances will fall, and we will restore order."

After the Iconian War, Section 31 defected to the Lion Alliance, and wanted to see the end of the Eagle and the Dragon Alliances.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

_**Three years later...**_

Teatay was in a forest, retrieving a flag, but she noticed phaser fire and dodged it. She took out two blue colored soldiers and ran. She hid on top of a tree and cloaked until her pursuers had gone. She then proceeded to retrieve the flag, but was ambushed by a blue solder. She dodged and fired back and the blue solder slipped and fell while trying to dodge her blast. The soldier started laughing.

Teatay sighed. "Computer, end program." She turned to the soldier. "Really Treav?"

Both Treav and Teatay were on the holodeck.

Treav smiled. "Come on, I almost had you."

Teatay shook her head. "By getting yourself killed...that was your brilliant plan?"

Treav removed his helmet. "Relax, it's just a game."

"Even so, in an actual fight, you'd be dead."

"I know, I know. At least we're not dealing with Kazon, Gorn or Vaadwaur."

"Or Knuckonians..."

"Yeah, them too." Treav sighed.

Teatay and Treav said goodbye to both of their teammates after they left the holodeck. Treav and Teatay began holding hands and smiled as they walked. They had met each other at school when they were children. Treav was born in Gunnison, Colorado, on Earth and Teatay was born on Vulcan. She began to use her emotions and became part of an independent Vulcan group that did not believe in suppressing their emotions. Treav became an anthropologist and xenologist, while Teatay became a security chief. When he was younger, Treav had a phobia of reptilian species, following his incident with the Gorn, who put him in a hospital after a bar fight when he was sixteen. He stood his ground against the Gorn, defending his adopted Irathient sister, Junibell. The incident occurred while Treav was visiting Paradise Lost on Nimbus III, while onboard the USS _Leviathan_, captained by Admiral Jason Fredricks. Treav learned to overcome his xenophobia, but his fears returned when he studied the Knuckonians, who were ten times worse than the Gorn.

While at the Tokyo Academy, Teatay turned eighteen on October 16, 2699, and Treav turned eighteen on December 21. Treav asked Teatay to stay while he checked on his sister Junibell, who requested asylum after her parents where killed by Kazon and Tal Shiar of the Lion Alliance when she was six years old. Junibell was trying to fit in, but she was being bullied by Bajoran students, who were calling her names and making fun of her species. Treav returned to Teatay after speaking with his sister.

"How is she?" Teatay asked.

"She's okay... it's the Bajorans again," Treav replied.

"I see. I don't like Bajorans anyway."

"Well, let's forget about them."

Teatay nodded.

Treav and Teatay were crew members of the USS _Iroquois_, and advanced retrofit _Galaxy_-class starship captained by Howlingmoon. The crew of the _Iroquois_ consisted of Humans, Hydronians, Vulcans, Romulans, Bolians, Klingons, Sangheili and Xindi. Treav, Teatay and Junibell were excited to be on the _Iroquois_, as they heard she had a very experienced crew. On December 25, 2699, Treav and Teatay and Junibell, along with some fresh new recruits, met Captain Howlingmoon, a descendant of Commander Chakotay of the USS _Voyager_. She kindly greeted Treav and Junibell, and of course Teatay. Treav became the ship's xenologist, Teatay became a security chief and Junibell, a medical assistant.

"It's good to have you three in my crew, and Treav I hope you learn from your mistake back in Paradise Lost," Howlingmoon said.

"Don't worry, I have," Treav replied.

Later, Treav heard a female voice saying, "Beware the Golden Dragon! He is coming to cast flames onto our planets!"

He noticed a Betazoid walk past and exit the shuttlebay.

"You okay, Treav?" Teatay asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Meanwhile, in Risian space, a fleet of eighteen Knuckonian fire siphon ships warped in.

A Knuckonian crewman speaking in Thu'um, told his superior, "_Mu Lov faal Krazahd Lotdwinaar_ [We approach the targets]."

"_Pruzah Nu we'll saraan_," replied the Knuckonian captain. "Our main targets are Risa, Vulcan, Bajor, Kronos, Defera, New Romulus, Andoria, and Earth. The Dragon Alliance will strike on the New Year's Eve."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Find out more about the story at _federationlegacy. wikia. com._**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "The Battle of the First Blood, Part I"**


	2. The Battle of the First Blood, Part I

**THE BATTLE OF THE FIRST BLOOD, PART I  
**_Volume 1, chapter 2  
__Published: 29 July 2015  
Word count: 3,221  
__Authors: Gornintheusa (creator), CaptFredricks (proofreader)_

* * *

Treav was having nightmare about the Golden Dragon, who had come to burn the homes of innocent civilians. He began to remember a Ferengi named Nobii from back at Drozana Station some seven months prior, who was bragging about some Knuckonian who painted his armor gold as a symbol against the corrupted dictators.

_"His name is Lord Sleacherling, the Golden Dragon. You wanna know why?" Nobii asked._

_"Why?" Treav inquired._

_"The Peace Keepers and the Scarrans killed the Elven woman he loved. They thought it would stop the Knuckonians from advancing, but it turns out it didn't." Nobii laughed heartily._

_"Well, they deserved what they got. After all, they tried to conquer Earth during the Iconian War."_

_"But trust me when I say that Knuckie is as crazy as the ones who follow him."_

Three weeks later, Treav heard that Nobii's dead body was discovered in his apartment on Ferenginar by his landlord. Someone melted all of his gold-pressed latinum and forced him to drink it. Treav wondered if Sleacherling had sent someone to silence him, but he was too busy getting ready for New Year's Day to think much of it.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

* * *

On the USS _Iroquois_, Treav was talking to Captain Howlingmoon.

"You wanted to see me captain?" Treav asked her.

"Yes, Treav. We have a bunch of new recruits and it would be best for you to introduce yourself to them. Before you do, though, I need to warn you about some of them," Howlingmoon replied.

"What about?"

"Some of them are Hydronian and one is Sangheili. I know your issues with reptilians and ex-Covenant species and I already informed them about your phobia and the incident on Nimbus III, and they said they understand. I just hope it won't be a problem."

Treav sighed. "That was a long time ago. I learned from my mistakes after fighting Slar, son of S'slee."

"I know what you did on Nimbus was to defend your sister and you learned to be a better person than you were before. After you joined Starfleet, you reminded me of my ancestor, Chakotay, when he was first officer on _Voyager_ when they were lost in the Delta Quadrant."

"Yes, captain. I won't let you down, and I'll let the past stay in the past."

"I'm glad you understand. The two Hydronians are in the cafeteria and the Sangheili is on the bridge. You should go talk to them, because we're family on this ship."

"Understood, sir. I will."

"That will be all, lieutenant."

Treav bowed his head, then left the room.

**...**

As Treav stepped out of the turbolift, the Sangheili officer took notice of him and walked over to where he stood.

"Hello, Lieutenant Treav, my name is Kaiy. It is a pleasure to meet you," the Sangheili pilot told him.

Treav extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Kaiy. It's always good to get to know the new recruits."

"Thank you, sir. Before I joined the UFP, I wandered the stars on a Covenant cruiser, exploring new worlds and seeking out new life. I miss those days."

"Well, I've become a better Starfleet officer over the years, as has my adopted sister, Junibell. Her parents were killed by Kazon and Tal Shiar."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My father was a Zealot Class Elite. He told me his father told him about the Covenant during the Iconian Wars and learned that our people were following a lie. I hope to find what the actual Great Journey is in the UFP unlike the one the Prophets told us."

"Are there others of your species who joined the UFP?" Treav asked, intrigued.

Kaiy frowned. "Sadly, no. Many of my kind follow the Arbiter, as well as the Covenant. The rest have joined the Dragon Alliance, so I'm the only one who joined the UFP. I've actually been thinking of returning to follow my people because I fear I have disgraced their honor..."

"But you said you wanted to find the true Great Journey by joining UFP," Treav replied.

"You're right! Look at me... I can't just stand here while the Great Journey is out there. Thank you, my friend."

"You're welcome, Kaiy. Well, I have to go talk to the other recruits. I will see you later."

"Very well. I saw Elisa Flores, Zarva, T'Vrell and Kolez talking to the two new Hydronian recruits in the cafeteria. Mind if I tag along? I want to meet them too."

"Sure, just be careful getting into the turbolifts. Don't wanna bonk your head." Treav grinned.

**...**

Treav and Kaiy exited the turbolift. They walked into the cafeteria to see the recruits, as well as Treav's sister, Junibell, and their short, brunet, female cyborg companion named Kara (from Quantic Dream). They found the group laughing and chit-chatting at one of the tables.

"So where is your family, Denis?" Elisa Flores asked.

"I have T-Rex. He and I grew up together after the Larvii Wars," Denis replied.

"Yeah, long time history there," T-Rex added.

"Ah, Treav! Glad you could make it," Kolez said, taking notice of Treav and Kaiy.

"Thank you, Kolez." Treav turned to his sister. "How you feeling Junibell?"

"I'm feeling okay, thank you," she responded.

"Hello, Treav. My name is T-Rex, and this is my brother Denis. It's a pleasure to meet you," T-Rex said, offering a hand.

Treav shook it. "Nice to meet you. Everyone, this is Kaiy," he said, introducing Kaiy to them.

"Greetings, all!" Kaiy said.

"Wow... so the reports are true then. You aliens are really tall like some Gorn," Elisa remarked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, except we're better fighters than the Gorn."

"Well, Treav took on three Gorn with his UNSC buddy, Spartan 013, singlehandedly."

"Elisa, stop talking about the war," Junibell complained.

"It's okay, sister," Treav replied. "That is true. I did fight three Gorn."

"Wow! Did you beat them?" Denis inquired.

"Actually, no... I got my spine smashed and my friend's arm torn off. We were lucky to be alive by the time the Hydronian sheriff intervened, but I deserved what I got. I was arrogant, cruel and dishonest."

"But that was a long time ago, Treav. You'ved changed – you'll do better," Kara added.

"By the way, you guys hear about Nobii's death a few months back?" Treav asked, changing the subject.

"That sleazeball Ferengi from Drozana? Well apparently he knew about the Golden Dragon and after I left he was murdered," Elisa said.

"That Ferengi made many enemies – maybe they killed him," Kolez mused.

"Maybe it was the Golden Dragon, and maybe he's still out there..." Treav suggested.

"Treav, its highly illogical the Golden Dragon will go after you. After all, he only targets merchants and nobles and diplomats; never Starfleet officers," T'Vrell replied.

"I hope so. For now, let's just enjoy our trip going to Naiva. A toast, to good friends!" He raised his glass.

"Here, here," the others said.

Teatay entered the cafeteria. "Hey, Treav. I see you've made some new friends," she said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Teatay," he replied, embracing her in a kiss. "Have you become second chief of security?"

"Yup, I got the job. Sadly, I can't boss Kolez around," Teatay chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry, Teatay. You'll have your chance," Kolez replied happily.

Treav raised his glass and said, "A toast to peace and exploration, to boldly go where no one has gone before. To my new friends and my old cadets that helped me change my ways. We have a chance to explore the stars once again, and there's many stars we haven't explored yet, so let's get going."

"Here, here," the others said, chuckling.

They all continued carousing as Treav noticed an unknown shadowy-looking reptile walked from the the turbolift and heard the speech. Treav knew that person was the Shadow Raptor.

"What's this going on here?" the Shadow Raptor asked. "You didn't imitate the new recruits and fellow officers – didn't shout or yell – you just made plain reasonable chuckles. It's bloody marvelous! So... how've you been doing these past years, Treav?"

"I've been fine, sir. Just helping the recruits get a feel for the ship," Treav responded.

"Well, keep up the good work, Treav. If you have time, meet me and your captain on the bridge."

"Will do, sir."

The Shadow Raptor nodded and walked away.

"Wow, even Shadow Raptor, the famous war hero from the Eugenics Wars, World War III and the Iconian War, gave you a compliment. I heard he killed an Iconian Herald with his bare hands!" Elisa exclaimed.

Treav didn't pay attention to Elisa because he was watching the news.

_"Sh'noda says that even though the Sangheili races are allies now, they must still be monitored. And more violence last night in the borders of the Lion Alliance where rebels attempted to assassinate Empress Sela and the rest of the Lion Alliance Council," the female newscaster reported._

_Gunfire and screaming could be heard._

_"Over there!" a rebel screamed_

_"Get back!" another yelled._

_More gunfire and an explosion._

_The newscaster continued, "The Maquis, the Unshackled and their allies, the Hydronian Outcasts and Raynor's Raiders hold responsibility attempting to plant a bomb in the Imperial Cathedral but failed when Jem'Hadar and Universal solders thwarted the plot."_

_The soldiers began executing several rebels._

_"No cameras! Get out of here!" a Tal Shiar soldier yelled at the person recording._

_"Seventeen planets of the Lion Alliance are already under Martial Law and Empress Sela had made—"_

"See... this is why you get so many nightmares, because you've been watching too much of the news." Teatay grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Teatay, I've been thinking. We should go to Vulcan," Treav said, quickly changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Think about it, at least."

"Treav, honestly, Vulcan history is plain boring. Vulcans uniting with Romulans is stupid; besides, the Lion Alliance's revolution will be crushed soon enough."

"But you told me when we went to Vekta you wanted to study Spock's history after his passing," Treav replied.

"Well... I changed my mind."

Treav sighed. "Alright... I'll forget about it then." He then changed the channel back to the news of Sela's speech.

_"...absolutely not. Attacking Irathient ships who were supplying weapons to our enemies was necessary to defend our people from their savagery! And to think... just because a bunch of rebels, including those so-called Japanese, think they own these planets, all the races in the empire suddenly feel they deserve independence," Sela growled._

_"Empress, is it true you were testing thalaron weaponry on pre-warp civilizations you found?" a reporter asked._

_"No. There is no evidence!"_

"Treav, there's far better places than Vulcan. How about we go to Risa?" Teatay asked, talking over the newscast.

Treav continued listening to the news.

_Sela continued speaking. "...the fact is, the rebels had murdered countless millions. A vicious terrorist group of them called the Order of the Black Knights, who massacred several of their own fellow Japanese migration colonies, was responsible. They are a threat that we cannot ignore. I will not rest until every one of them is dead or dying. Long live the Lion Alliance."_

_The newscaster began speaking again. "That's all for today. Upcoming news reports tonight at 10:00 PM, but up next... tonight's episode: Captain Proton vs. the Metal Raptors."_

Treav turned off the news. He told his friends to take care and went back to the bridge.

"Come on, Treav, let's have a great time when we beam down to Naiva, okay?" Teatay said to him.

"Teatay, I think there's something more about me I don't know yet. I wanna do something in life – I wanna be somebody."

"You are somebody. You are the man I love." She smiled.

Treav blushed. "Well, take care."

"Bye, love."

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

Treav went back to his quarters and rested for a while, dreaming he was with a half-Japanese, half-Brittanian woman named Kallen Kozuki. They were both on Vulcan together. Treav walked up to a grave that had Teatay's name on it, but suddenly, a group of Knuckonians rose from the ground, grabbing Treav and pulling him into the ground. Kallen tried to save him, but couldn't.

Treav woke up, in a panic. "It's another one of those dreams!" he exclaimed. Just then, his comm rang.

"Lt. Treav?" T'Vrell asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're approaching Naiva. The captain wants you and Junibell to get ready to disembark."

"Okay, I'll let Junibell know."

"Also, Treav, the captain wants to see you and Junibell in her office right away."

"Understood."

**...**

Treav and Junibell got ready and then they went to Howlingmoon's ready room, where she and the Shadow Raptor were seated.

"Treav, it's good to see you again. I've been talking to your captain about how well you've progressed," the Shadow Raptor said.

"Indeed, number one. You've done a good job with Kaiy and Denis," Howlingmoon added.

"Thank you. Wait... did you call me number one?" Treav asked.

"Indeed, I did. Treav, you're quickly becoming a true Federation officer. You and your fellow crewmates and recruits have had an excellent start."

"But what about Elisa? Why not promote her instead?"

"Elisa preferred to be my tactical officer and she's a close friend, but you've shown good leadership."

"Well, I'm honored."

"Just so you know, Treav, with Humans such as yourself, we'll continue to the final frontier. Sadly, though, the Lion and the Dragon Alliances still object to unification and I fear there will be an upcoming war, but for now we still have peace," the Shadow Raptor said.

"Actually, sir, there's many bad things going on. Pirates attacking freighters and colonies and the Lion Alliance's rebellion getting worse and also the Golden Dragon killings."

"True, but remember the Prime Directive and always remain true to it."

"I understand, and I will continue to learn to be a true Federation officer."

The Shadow Raptor chuckled. "You know, you remind me of Picard after his brawl with three Nausicaans when he was a cadet like you. In any case, enjoy your new rank, first officer."

Howlingmoon nodded. "Indeed. Feel free to tell your fellow crewmates, number one."

"Treav, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you!" Junibell exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks, sister," he replied.

**...**

Treav and Junibell and others beamed down to Naiva, a metropolis Eagle Alliance planet, on December 31st, where everything was closed for News Years Day. Treav stayed with Teatay in a five-star hotel while his crewmates and his sister Junibell went to a mansion with Howlingmoon and Shadow Raptor. Treav was in the streets walking out of a store when he noticed he was being surrounded by unknown individuals led by a man named Alexander Cody. Three wore hoods and masks and were Humans, including Cody. They wore the American flag on their shoulders. Two of the others were Helghast Black Hand members and three were Argonian Croker tribe members.

"See, I told you it was him on Drozana talking to Nobii about Naiva!" one of the Crokers belted out.

"What's going on?" Treav inquired.

"So you're the one who's been snooping around asking questions about the Golden Dragon," Cody said, removing his hood.

"Look, guys, I'm just passing through. I don't want any trouble..."

"Oh, yeah? You've already got trouble!" a Black Hand shouted.

"You see, the Golden Dragon doesn't like Starfleet officers going everywhere asking about his true identity. Even that Ferengi shit, Nobii, payed the price," Cody said, pulling out his metal bat – the rest of the gang following suit. "It's your choice: either come with us to apologize to the Golden or we'll have to bring you to him forcefully."

Treav quickly unholstered his phaser. "Back off. I said back off!" he screamed.

"Wrong choice."

One of Cody's thugs began attacking Treav with his bat and all of them tried to break his legs, but Treav managed to shoot his phaser at one of them, stunning him. Cody and the others backed away, taking their friend that Treav shot with them. Treav quickly ran to his apartment where Teatay was watching the New Year's event.

"Hey, Treav." She took notice of Treav's panting as he began turning off the lights. "What's going on?" she asked concernedly.

"Some men tried to abduct me..." he managed.

"Muggers? Thieves?"

"No, they were spies or something – and they were sent by the Golden Dragon."

"Come on, Treav. Why would the Golden Dragon want you?"

"Because I was talking to Nobii and found out too much. Teatay, listen, those guys want me, badly."

"First you want to go to Vulcan for no reason, now this – you're acting a bit odd."

"You don't believe me, do you?" He pulled back his hair to reveal a large cut on his forehead that was still bleeding.

"Oh, Treav..." She began to freak out as she grabbed her phone. "I'm gonna call a doctor."

"No! Don't call anyone – they might be listening. I have to go to the Shadow Raptor." Treav left the room, limping slightly.

Franklin Drake then appeared on her phone screen. "Hello, Teatay," he said.

Treav used a hypospray on his head and his legs to ease the pain from his wounds. As Treav walked out of the bedroom, someone started shooting at him. He managed to dodge and attack his assailant in the dark and throw away the gun, which was a 9mm pistol with a silencer. He turned on the light and found it was Teatay, and she continued attacking him with a knife. Treav dodged multiple times and managed to hit her with a vase he grabbed. He noticed her blood was red, not green. Treav realized that Teatay was not Vulcan. He managed to grab the gun before she did.

"Talk. Talk, I said! Who are you?" he screamed.

"I'm not Teatay..."

"No shit. What do you think gave that away? The fact that your blood is red or that you attacked me for no reason?"

"Teatay was killed on Vekta. I was sent here to replace her after Section 31 brainwashed her."

"What?"

"Teatay is dead, and we erased all information of what happened on Vekta, and I came here as Teatay so I could watch you and make sure the Golden Dragon can't find you and the Eagle Alliance won't find out what happened on Vekta. I'm sorry, Treav. The love of your life was KIA."

"Then why does the Golden Dragon want me? What happened on Vekta?"

"Beats me... I just work for them. By the way, Treav, I still love you."

"Yeah, right."

Teatay removed her shirt. "Well, if you don't trust me, you gotta tie me up."

"Really? You're trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe you'll just have to find out," she smiled.

Treav noticed the bomb alarms were going off after hearing explosions and screaming outside.

"Dragon Alliance forces!" He pointed the gun at Teatay's impostor's head. "So, let me guess... your doing?"

"In a way. We provoked them."

"You provoked them to wage war on us? Why?" Treav demanded.

"I'm... sorry, Treav. We had to do it. Things must change and you can't help your friends."

"I guess..." He lowered his gun and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. "Nice knowing you."

Treav knew he had to go and save his sister, Junibell, and his friends. The Battle of the First Blood was about to begin.

_**To be continued...  
**_

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Find out more about the story at _federationlegacy. wikia. com._**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "The Battle of the First Blood, Part II"**


	3. The Battle of the First Blood, Part II

**THE BATTLE OF THE FIRST BLOOD, PART II  
**_Volume 1, chapter 3  
__Published: 31 December 2015  
Word count: 3,170  
Authors: Gornintheusa (creator), CaptFredricks (proofreader)_

* * *

**Previously:** _Treav noticed Teatay wasn't a Vulcan because her blood was red. After she attempted to kill him with a gun and a knife, Treav demanded to know who she really was and why Section 31 used brainwashing tactics. The impostor told him that the real Teatay was dead. He demanded answers, but he noticed well-armed Section 31 members getting out of a car. As bomb alarms went off, he knocked out the Teatay impostor after she tried to seduce and kill him. Treav went outside, hiding from the Section 31 members going into his apartment. Treav ran into the streets to warn his sister, Junibell, and his friends, but the bombs were smashing and blowing up buildings as Crokers and Knuckonians were storming the city of Naiva with full force._

As Teatay regained consciousness, she noticed a fellow Section 31 agent, Franklin Drake, next to her. She decided to go after Treav but Drake did not let her leave.

"Patience. You'll have your chance to kill him," Drake said.

"What if he finds out what Golden Dragon wants him to do?" she asked.

"He won't," Drake replied.

Meanwhile, Treav ran through crowds of scared civilians and ran in a building as Crokers were running on top of cars shooting their snake-skinned guns in the air like rioters. In the building, Treav ran through the second exit of the door going toward the mansion where his sister and friends were, but it was still miles away. Treav knew he had to hurry, but he was spotted by two Crokers who tried to shoot him. Due to their inexperience with firearms and their terrible aim, Treav managed to stun both of them. As he ran to another street, he noticed troops carrying UNSC Marines, Starfleet MACOs, Romulan Republic, and Hydronian Marines. He noticed a Reman named Veril and her Romulan Commander Tovan Khev who yelled to Treav as their truck stopped.

"Hey you with the phaser, we're setting up a counterattack. Hop in if you wanna help!" Tovan Khev called.

Treav hopped in the truck and saw more Dragon Alliance ships warping in the sky and dropping more ground troops.

"What's your name, commander?" Tovan asked.

"My name's Treav. I'm part of Howlingmoon's crew. I need to get to the Starfleet Council mansion; my crewmates, my captain, and my sister are there," Treav replied.

"We can't go there!" Tovan exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"That building is swarming with Metal Raptors."

"Damn it..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure your captain made it out of there," Tovan reassured him.

"I hope so."

The truck stopped as Treav and Tovan were helping evacuate civilians to the the Iconian gate in the city dorm but the Dragon Alliance forces began to open fire while Eagle Alliance marines were defending it. Tovan and Treav went inside the city dorm where they geared up the Dragon Alliance was trying to take the Iconian gateway.

"Treav, gear up! The Metal Raptors will be here any minute," Tovan said.

Treav nodded. "Roger that."

Treav went to the weapons cage to get a better weapon. While there, he met a buffed-up Romulan named Hiven who introduced himself.

"Hello there, the name's Hiven."

"Nice to meet you, Hiven. I'm in need of a weapon," Treav replied.

"Here, throw that phaser away and show those lizards some real fire power instead." He handed Treav an assault rifle.

"This is a projectile weapon, not a laser rifle," Treav remarked.

"It has bullets to kill Metal Raptors. Phaser fire is deflected by their armor."

Treav would have stayed and continued talking, but all the marines gathered at the blockade to defend the Iconian gate outside as Knuckonian drop ships were dropping in troopers alongside the Crokers, who had bad aim.

"See those armored lizards? Those are Metal Raptors. Unlike the Crokies, these lizards know how to aim and shoot," Hiven yelled to Treav.

Treav tried his best to shoot and take out some Crokers but the Knuckonians, who were well trained, took cover and hit their targets effectively, taking down three marines and a turret. Treav heard a high-pitched sound as Fishers, which belonged to the aliens that the crews of the Voyager and Equinox encountered, began to appear. One of the marines yelled out a warning to his fellow marines, but was shot by a Knuckonian while he was not looking. As the Fishers began to appear and attacked Treav and the rest of the Eagle Alliance troops, Treav saw another marine, an Andorian, being killed by a Fisher as another Fisher saw him, screeching and attacking him.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

* * *

Some time before the attack, on New Years Eve, Howlingmoon and Junibell were training in the training room in the mansion.

"Alright Junibell, remember, I want you to fight me as if your life is in danger," Howlingmoon said.

"Okay," Junibell replied, confidently wielding a staff.

"Alright, let's see how much Worf taught you. Defend yourself!"

Kaiy, Denis, Kara, and T-Rex were watching and cheering for Junibell as she was defending and countering Howlingmoon's attacks. Elisa Flores decided to attack Junibell from behind but Junibell dodged as she jumped and countered Elisa's attack.

"Very good, Junibell. Remember your surroundings; you never who will be coming behind you. Defend yourself!" Howlingmoon ordered.

Junibell began defending herself from both Howlingmoon and Elisa. She countered and blocked Howlingmoon's staff effectively.

Howlingmoon smiled. "Very impressive, Junibell. You're learning well."

"Yeah, you fight like a Klingon, though," Elisa laughed.

"Enough, Elisa," Howlingmoon scolded.

"That was amazing, Junibell! I hope you join Starfleet someday. Your brother would be proud," T'Vrell began, tearing up and leaving the room.

"Is she okay, captain?" Junibell asked.

Howlingmoon sighed. "It's okay, Junibell. She's just happy you're doing well."

"She mentioned my brother. Did something happen between them?"

"Treav and T'Vrell used to be together till Teatay came into his life. Teatay started calling T'Vrell names and began telling Treav that T'Vrell was cheating on him, and he believed her. I still wish he wasn't with Teatay. I sense something not right about her, but it's his decision, not mine," Howlingmoon answered.

"Hey, Junibell, the others and I are getting ready for the party. See you there!" Kaiy said gleefully.

Junibell turned to face him. "Okay, I'll meet you all there."

"Junibell, you know I had a Bajoran officer named Jodra who was raped and killed by the True Way nine years ago. She was your age; that's why you must always defend yourself – there is danger everywhere," Howlingmoon said.

"I will; I promise," Junibell replied.

"I know you will. Now, let's get you ready; there's a lot of people I'd like you to meet."

**...**

As Junibell walked out with Howlingmoon she noticed some crewmates chatting about the USS _Tiffany_, a _Centaur_-class ship that disappeared while it was close to the Dragon Alliance borders.

"I heard they were only 17 light years away from the Dragon Alliance borders when they lost contact!" a crewman said.

"This is bad. Captain Williams might have been killed by those Metal Raptors. They're coming for us!" a female Andorian officer cried.

"Quit your gossiping and get back to work," a Klingon officer said.

Junibell began to grow a little bit worried, and Howlingmoon took notice.

"It's alright, Junibell. The Dragon Alliance has no intention of going to war against us; they follow a Code of Honor. While I'm worried about this Knuckonian who calls himself the Golden Dragon, he's not as much a threat as General Esdeath from the Lion Alliance is," she said.

"Who's General Esdeath?" Junibell asked.

"It's best not to know too much about her; she is a cold-hearted, vile person. Besides, this war is behind the Lion Alliance borders; there is still peace within our borders. Don't worry, Junibell. It'll be okay."

**...**

As Howlingmoon and Junibell walked to the party, they met Elisa, T'Vrell, Zarva, and Kara, in their casual wear, waving at them. Howlingmoon wore her uniform, but Junibell just wore her tomboy clothes; she didn't like wearing dresses. Kolez, T-Rex, Denis, and Kaiy were out helping in the Iconian gate area. Junibell was a little timid to meet new people.

"Relax, Junibell, you'll be fine," Elisa said comfortingly.

Junibell smiled at her, thinking to herself that she had good friends to look after her. She decided to get something to eat, but two Federation captains cut in front of her, knocking her onto the floor.

"Who the fuck brought this savage in the party!?" the first captain yelled with a deep voice, pointing at Junibell.

"Hey, what's your problem, Willey? She was just trying to get food from the table," Elisa spouted back.

Willey snorted. "Oh, if isn't Elisa, Jason's prostitute girlfriend! Ain't that right, Paul?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you're still in the Federation," Paul Ascray Dobins, the second captain, said.

"Well I'm surprised you xenophobic fucktards are still in the Federation. Your crews are nothing but racist assholes!" Elisa retorted.

Paul snickered. "Wow, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Look here, your captain allows aliens like Breen, Krogan, Jem'Hadar, and I heard you even have a Sangheili that kills Human children for a living."

"Don't you dare say that about Kaiy! You know nothing about him. I met him before he joined the Federation – same with Junibell."

Howlingmoon, hearing the argument, walked over to them. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Howlingmoon, get your crew together! Your Irathient attacked us!" Willey whined.

"That's not what happened. She was just getting food, you bastard!" Elisa screamed.

"Elisa, that's enough. Paul and Willey, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my crew alone. You may think its okay to ignore the Prime Directive but I don't, so get out of here," Howlingmoon said sternly.

"Fine; come on, Willey. You're all lucky Rraaktar's not here, and Elisa, you need to learn to calm down," Paul retorted.

"Fuck you!" Elisa shouted.

As Paul and Willey walked away, the Shadow Raptor watched them from a distance.

He sighed. "The Eagle Alliance is starting to rot from the inside," he said to himself.

Howlingmoon and the girls walked outside.

"Captain, I was just getting food," Junibell said.

Howlingmoon nodded. "It's okay, Junibell; I understand." She turned to Elisa. "Elisa, you're stripped from rank."

"What!? You think it's my fault?" Elisa protested.

"Stop arguing! You decided to incite violence. You should've let me take care of it."

"Really? You were elsewhere talking to others while Junibell was being bullied! All her life, sh—"

"Enough, Elisa. You are letting your anger control you. I understand about you and Jason; when we were part of his crew, you were like a sister to me. You think I don't miss the friends we lost in the conflicts we had when the _Devastator_ was attacked by IKS _Kabok_? You can't let the past tear you apart, Elisa."

"See, it's always me, me, me. I'm the reason that all this shit happens. I'm done!"

Howlingmoon sighed. "That's not what I said..."

"Oh yeah? Go fuck yourself; I'm done." Elisa walked away angrily.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

Junibell was crying as she ran to her room in the mansion. T'Vrell, Zarva, and Kara began to comfort her as Howlingmoon tried to call Elisa, but she didn't answer.

Howlingmoon sighed. "Elisa, what happened to you?"

Howlingmoon remembered when Elisa and Jodra were both captured by the True Way, who tortured and raped them both. Elisa survived, but Jodra was never found and presumed dead. After the True Way released her, Howlingmoon hoped Elisa's emotional scars could be healed. Junibell walked out of her room, wiping her tears after what had happened. She and her three friends, Kara, Zarva, and T'Vrell, met Howlingmoon at the transporter. Howlingmoon wished Paul and Willey hadn't provoked Elisa to make such a scene earlier, but she felt it best to return Junibell to the ship.

"Just hold on; the _Tiffany_'s Captain Williams and four of his officers are beaming down first," the transporter chief said.

"The _Tiffany_? That's impossible! It disappeared three years ago!" Howlingmoon replied.

"I'm not sure how to answer, sir. They just warped in and requested clearance to beam down."

Howlingmoon felt suspicious about why the _Tiffany_ would just show up out of the blue. The transporter beam energized, and when it was complete, the person standing there was not Captain Williams.

"You're not Captain Williams!" Howlingmoon gasped.

The unidentified Human soldier grabbed their pistol and shot the transporter chief in the head. Howlingmoon and the girls dodged, but T'Vrell took a shot to the ribcage, screaming in pain. They retreated to another room, Howlingmoon closing the door to keep the Human soldiers out.

Howlingmoon tapped her combadge. "This is Captain Howlingmoon; we're under attack. Repeat, we are under attack!" She received no reply. "We have to keep moving," she sighed.

She, Junibell, and the others carried T'Vrell, but she was bleeding profusely. The soldiers started beaming in more troops, most of them Knuckonians. One of the Human soldiers saw Howlingmoon and the girls, but Howlingmoon grabbed the soldier's gun and knocked him out cold, dismantling his gun. She noticed he was a GOTD (Guns of the Dragons) soldier who used to be a group of teenage protesters and hackers in America in the late-20th and early-21st centuries, now they were a militia battalion under the command of the Golden Dragon. Howlingmoon told Junibell and the girls to be quiet and stay alert.

She found a radio and activated it. "To any Eagle Alliance forces, we are under attack by Dragon Alliance forces. They have broken the truce!" The radio spit out static in reply.

T'Vrell was losing blood quickly; the Dragon troops knew exactly how and where to target a vital Vulcan organ. They continued to sneak through the enemy-infested mansion where the security officers where killed quickly by the Knuckonian soldiers.

"Why do these Gorn have armor and weapons like the Voth?" Junibell whispered.

"They're not Gorn – they're Knuckonians – they're far worse," Howlingmoon replied.

"Hang in there, T'Vrell. We'll get you to the sickbay," Zarva said comfortingly.

"Captain, tell Treav that I—" T'Vrell began.

"Save your energy, T'Vrell. We'll get you patched up," Howlingmoon assured her.

Junibell sighed as she thought of her brother. "Treav... I hope you're safe."

Howlingmoon, Zarva, Junibell, and Kara as they carried injured T'Vrell through to sneak through Knuckonians and Soldiers as they walk deeper three floors down in the mansion she saw 9 Security officers with there phaser rifles up in the room. What was that the Andorian male said as a girl in a school uniform appeared in front of them and sliced them all with her unknown weapon and transported somewhere else Howlingmoon was shocked but she must stay focus they managed find the Sick bay intact they put T'Vrell on the bed to heal her wound

"Is she gonna be okay?" Junibell asked.

"I hope so," Howlingmoon replied.

"Cap... tain..." Elisa moaned, appearing beaten and bloody.

"Elisa!" Howlingmoon yelled in horror.

A group of GOTD soldiers appeared, surrounding them and pointing their projectile guns at them. One of them, a woman with short black hair and wearing a gas mask, stood next to Elisa.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Howlingmoon. I see you're helping a dying crewmate – how nice! Quick tip, boys: if you want to shoot Vulcans in the heart, aim where their liver should be," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Howlingmoon demanded.

"I'm called The Wraith. I'm one of the Golden Dragon's personal officers. I've been waiting to kill you, Howlingmoon," The Wraith replied.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Junibell gasped.

"Excuse me? Who are you, little one?"

"Leave her out of this," Howlingmoon said sternly.

The Wraith chuckled. "So heartwarming! We all know you look after your crew, Howlingmoon. We know how you act, and we know how you think!"

Everyone started laughing in front of Howlingmoon and the others, but a stray bullet shot a soldier in the neck. The Wraith gasped, realizing it was reinforcements from the Eagle the Alliance as Beastie, a mysterious snake-man, appeared.

"Sorry to intrude, but the next shot will be to your face, Wraith," Beastie said.

"It's _The Wraith_, not _Wraith_, imbecile. How about doing us a favor and dropping dead!" The Wraith shouted.

Beastie pointed his gun at her. "Go back to your boss, Sleacherling. Shadow Raptor and I are done with your war game!"

The Wraith gritted her teeth inside the gas mask. Just then, she received a call and answered it.

"We're pulling back," the voice on the other side, Tyrant, said. "The Golden Dragon has ordered it."

The Wraith sighed. "Till next time, Howlingmoon."

The Wraith and the GOTD soldiers transported away, and the Dragon Alliance ships retreated, but Howlingmoon knew this wasn't over.

Beastie holstered his weapon and smiled. "Wow, that was easy. I just wish I had gotten here sooner."

* * *

**ACT THREE**

* * *

Meanwhile, a Fisher attacked Treav, but Kaiy stabbed it with his energy sword. Kolez, T-Rex, and Denis came outside with more reinforcements from the gateway to take care of the Dragon Alliance soldiers. The battle lasted 45 minutes and Naiva was in complete ruins.

"Treav, are you okay?" Kaiy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Treav responded.

"Where's Teatay?" Kolez asked.

Treav sighed. "She's a Section 31 spy; she is not a Vulcan."

"Wait, was Teatay the one who died 300 years ago in the history files?" Kaiy inquired.

The group realized Teatay was long dead and they never met the real Teatay. As for the history files, they were tampered with by Section 31. On Vekta, there was an incident with the Lion Alliance. Treav and his friends walked to the mansion where they saw T'Vrell being transported to the hospital. Treav saw Junibell and she noticed him and yelled his name. She was happy and she gave him a hug, but Paul and Willey were laughing.

"I never liked Irathients," Paul said.

"Yeah, they're a real pain in the ass," Willey added.

Treav took note of their comments and grabbed a baton and bashed both Wiley and Paul in their faces.

"Bastards! Next time it will be a sledge hammer if you ever say that about my sister again!" he shouted, walking off and dropping the baton.

**...**

Three days after the events, Treav was in the his room in San Francisco after he explained about Teatay trying to kill him. He heard knocking on his door and when he opened it, there were Terran Colonial Authority marines in power armor.

"Treav, you're under arrest," a TCA marine said.

"Why? Is it because of assaulting Paul and Willey?" Treav asked.

"No, for conspiring with the rebels as the Mountain Goat in the Lion Alliance borders."

Treav sighed and went along with them even though he didn't know why he was being arrested and why the marines said he was the Mountain Goat, a famous Rebel Leader against the Lion Alliance. As Treav walked outside the Academy, a mysterious red-eyed woman in a black school uniform was watching him from a distance on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Find out more about the story at _federationlegacy. wikia. com._**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "The Mountain Goat and the Ice Demon"**


	4. The Mountain Goat and the Ice Demon

**THE MOUNTAIN GOAT AND THE ICE DEMON**  
_Volume 1, chapter 4_  
_Published: 30 June 2016  
Word count: __4,698  
__Authors: Gornintheusa (creator), CaptFredricks (proofreader)_

* * *

Sometime before the war began, Lucas Wells was on Drozana Station having a drink while he was on leave from the _Dev__a__stator_. He noticed the Orion he met while on his mission against the Devidians, Sera Ivey. She had red hair and white skin, a bit uncommon for an Orion. This time she was not wearing her waitress outfit wich showed most of her skin; she instead wore a biker jacket and jeans (like a Saints Row character) and was talking to Commander Shepard and a couple friends at a table while drinking a Nuka-Cola. Lucas overheard her talking.

"I don't know whats wrong with me," Sera sighed. "I have so many women to desire, but I suddenly want romance. That's something I feel more than just sex and combat."

"Maybe it's your Human side, Ivey. It's normal in humanity," Shepard replied.

"It would seem so. I'm just tired; I want a mate, but I have no desire to have a man as a mate."

"Well, hello, Ivey. Remember me back when you were flirting with Miss Jones?" Lucas interrupted.

Sera rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hello, Mucus, what do you want?"

"It's Lucas, not Mucus, hon. Remember?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Your name is Lucas," she said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I heard you want some romance. I think I can help you with that."

Shepard shook his head. "Lucas, I think you should leave her alone. I don't think you should try—"

Ivey smiled. "It's okay, Shepard. I do want romance after all." She turned to Lucas. "So, Mucus – sorry, Lucas – follow me to my room and I'll show you a good time, alright?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Lucas replied, sounding like a cheerful virgin desperate for sex.

"Excellent. Follow me, but bring no one with you," she said with a sadistic grin on her face.

Lucas followed Ivey to her room and sat on her bed.

"Make yourself comfy, Lucas," she told him.

Lucas obliged. "Wow, you've got a nice cushy bed."

"Indeed. I prefer to have a nice bed for when I have sex with my female companions."

"So... who's that next to you on your picture, that Gorn?"

Ivey glanced at the picture. "Oh, that's Komodo, the stepson of S'slee. He's now a member of the House of Martok and Worf's comrade."

Lucas nodded. "Interesting."

"Here, put this on while I undress to show you my sexy body." She gave Lucas a blindfold.

He excitedly wrapped the blindfold around his eyes.

"Uh-uh, no peeking," she said, giggling.

"Okay, okay," he replied. He began hearing footsteps in front of him.

"Okay, now you can look," Ivey said.

As Lucas removed the blindfold, he saw two Klingon Honor Guard soldiers and a Gorn in front of him. He desperately tried to flee, but the Gorn clawed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**ACT ONE**

* * *

Five hours later, Lucas woke up in a deserted town. "Ow, my head!" he groaned, sitting up.

He noticed a mysterious bipedal snake man, whose tail protruded from the back of his uniform and was bejeweled with four black horns on the tip. He wore black armor with a red letter "B" on his chest. On his back he had what appeared to be giant scissors with a panda smiley face on the center.

The snake man was laughing heartily at him. "Hahahaha! Can't believe it! This time a Starfleet officer's trying to get in Ivey's pants. What a dumb-ass; hasn't Starfleet told you not to mess with her?"

"Where am I, and who the hell are you?" Lucas demanded.

"Name's Beastie, Mucus, and you're in Paradise Lost on Nimbus III. Ivey likes to drop men who want to have sex with her and humiliate them in front of this town for her amusement," the snake man replied.

"Hey, my name is Lucas, not Mucus!" Lucas shouted. "How the hell did Ivey bring me here?"

"Well, if your name is not Mucus, why do you have a sticker that says 'Hello, my name is Mucus,' on your chest?" Beastie asked, pointing to Lucas' chest.

"Errrrr that bitc— arrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" He ripped the sticker off.

Beastie laughed even harder than before. "Ivey surely got you good. You know, you're lucky my friend Mine isn't here. She'd be like, 'Hey everyone, another pervert falling victim to the clutches of the Ivey!'" He sighed. "Wish she was still alive."

"When I get back to Drozana I'm gonna make her pay for humiliating me and then I'll be back for you, snake boy."

"Good luck with that. You should know one thing before you go back for revenge: Ivey is an Honor Guard commander, one of the best. On top of that, you should know better than to try to screw a lesbian."

"What!? You mean she only likes girls?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that, man? You should know not every Orion woman is bisexual. Besides, you brought this on yourself, Mucus."

"That's it, snake boy. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Beastie crossed his arms. "Actually, I have no time to fight a Starfleet officer; besides, I think your captain Jason is calling you, so you should—"

"Okay, Beastie, you've had your fun, now let the guy be," a Romulan sheriff named Law said, approaching them.

A mysterious dark red-eyed woman walked up to them too. "Sorry Beastie, but it's time. Vella, Witch, and Lucy are waiting for us."

Beastie sighed. "Okay, Akame. Later, Mucus."

Lucas clenched his fists as Beastie left, the _Dev__a__stator_ picking him up. Law told Jason Fredricks what had happened.

"That damned snake guy had his raven-headed woman friend come and rescue him as I was about to break his jaw," Lucas said.

"Well, he's right, Lucas. You shouldn't have messed with Ivey," Jason replied.

"Hey, I didn't know she was a lesbian," Lucas whined.

"I've told you a billion times, but you wouldn't listen to me."

Lucas sighed. "So who is that Beastie guy anyway?"

"You'll have to talk to the Shadow Raptor about him. He knows him better than I do."

"I will find you again, snake man," Lucas muttered to himself.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

In the present, Risa, Defera, and Bajor bore the brunt of the Dragon Alliance's attack, but luckily there were minimum civilian casualties. When Lucas found out what happened on Naiva, he was worried about Jason's ex-girlfriend, Elisa Flores. Elisa recovered well after being badly beaten by GOTD soldiers belonging to the Golden Dragon, along with T'Vrell. Before Treav got arrested by the TCA, he came to check to see if she was alright in the hospital and apologize for what he said to her when he was dating Teatay, who wasn't actually a Vulcan.

Treav had been brainwashed in Vekta and had learned the real Teatay died almost 300 years ago. He had been hunted by the Golden Dragon and his men and now was arrested for affiliating with the rebellion within the Lion Alliance as the Mountain Goat. Meanwhile, Elisa was looking after Junibell in the living area within the Academy.

"Don't worry, Junibell, he'll be alright; besides, Treav is innocent," Elisa said encouragingly.

Junibell sighed. "I hope so..."

Lucas approached them. "Hey, Elisa, long time no see! It's me, Lucas, from the _Leviathan_, remember?"

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lucas, what do you want?"

"I heard what happened; are you okay?"

"Well, aside from being beat to shit by goons from the Dragon Alliance, I'm doing dandy."

Lucas took notice of Junibell. "So, what's your name, miss?" he asked.

"My name's Junibell. You?" she asked.

"Name's Lucas Wells. I'm second officer on the _Leviathan_."

"Oh, and also Mr. Mucus on Drozana and Nimbus III," Elisa laughed.

"Really, Elisa, you're gonna bring that up?"

"Well, it is your fault for trying to date an Orion who killed a shit-ton of Borg drones and Iconian Heralds, and who also desires only women, as Beastie said."

"Wait a minute. You talked to that damned snake guy!?" Lucas asked.

"Of course, but not much anymore; after all, he's a deserter. He appeared once on Naiva to save me and the others and then disappeared again. He's on the run – went AWOL – I never knew he'd joined Night Raid," she said.

"Who's Night Raid?" Junibell asked quietly.

"They're a group of Teigu users – known for being assassins – who are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army against the Lion Alliance. Fifteen years ago they fought alongside the Order of the Black Knights and the Mountain Goat – damn, that guy was a legend – took down the entire army of 900,000 men with just the mountain's environments. He set bombs that caused an avalanche and BOOM – they were history! He even took down a Voth fortress ship belonging to the Dragon Alliance with Night Raid's help back when the Dragons were at war with the Lion Alliance." Elisa paused. "Oh yeah, that army of 900,000 men belonged to no other than Esdeath; you see after she defeated Numa Seika and his army she went after Night Raid and left one of her armies there to occupy the city of the North. That is where the Mountain Goat appeared, and well, you heard what he did..."

"So what happened next, Elisa?"

"Well, the Revolutionary Army joined the Dragon Alliance, and that affected their alliances with the other rebel factions. They disbanded Night Raid when their leader, Najenda, was forced to submit to Lord Sleacherling, leader of Faal Mahlaan, who wanted to dissolve Night Raid, which he saw as a threat. Many of the members, including Beastie, were not happy about this and defected from the Dragons, joining the other rebel factions who opposed both the Dragon and Lion Alliances. The Mountain Goat, however, disappeared and was presumed dead. As for General Esdeath, she is still out there somewhere. She may have lost the capital from Night Raid and the Dragon Alliance, but she did it at the cost of four Night Raid members; Sheele, Bulat, Mine, and Tatsumi. The first three were killed, but Tatsumi disappeared and perhaps died as well, although there's a dark rumor that he's alive but no longer Human anymore," Elisa concluded, a shiver going down her spine.

Junibell frowned. "It's so sad that they lost four members, but who is Esdeath anyway?"

"If you thought the Cardassians and the Dominion are bad, she's far worse. That woman – I've heard horror stories about her being a demon with a cold heart who tortures and kills those she considers weak. She is known to the Rebels, the Ban Tribe, and the Dragon Alliance as the Ice Demon."

"Well, Elisa, you're quite the storyteller," Lucas said a bit sarcastically.

Elisa scoffed. "Whatever, Lucas. That's all the Shadow Raptor told me and it's a true story. Hell, just be glad you haven't met Esdeath; she's far worse than Ivey."

Lucas sighed. "Thanks a lot, Ivey, and thanks a lot, Beastie," he muttered.

Elisa and Junibell laughed and Lucas gave them a pouty look; he knew they were just giving him a hard time. Junibell was glad she had Elisa as a close friend, and she smiled despite what had happened. It was best to stay positive.

**...**

In an interrogation room on Mars' moon, Phobos, Treav could hear the yelling of the captured Dragon Alliance forces in the distance while he explained frantically that he was not the Mountain Goat and that Teatay was a Section 31 spy who tried to kill him. He stopped and waited, and after a moment Treav's captain, Howlingmoon, and a Vulcan walked in. The Vulcan was none other than Tuvok.

"Captain, listen, I'm not the Mountain Goat. I've been set up!" Treav said.

"It's alright, Treav; we know you're not the Mountain Goat. The evidence we presented to the council convinced them. You are free to go, but first Tuvok needs to ask you some questions," Howlingmoon replied.

Treav nodded. "Okay..."

Tuvok stepped forward. "Greetings, Treav. I've heard you have been having horrific nightmares of the Knuckonians before the war. Was there anything else?"

"I—" he strained to remember. "Yes, yes! I heard a voice that said something like, 'Beware the Golden Dragon, who is coming to burn our homes!' I'm also remembering something else – I was in a chair..."

"Describe the chair, Treav."

"I was tied up... a device was drilling into my head and several cloaked figures – about six of them – they were operating on me..."

"Were you hearing any type of clicking sounds?"

Treav nodded. "Yes, yes, I was!"

"It's as I suspected then. It also explains why you were attacked by the men sent by the Golden Dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"Treav, you've been experimented on by the Solanae – a very dangerous race that defected to the Dragon Alliance. They were likely trying to brainwash you to spy on Section 31 and the Eagle Alliance," Howlingmoon said.

"Indeed. Treav, were there any other individuals also being experimented on next to you?" Tuvok asked.

"Yes, there were; I saw several behind the Solanae. It was dark, so I could only see their eyes. I think nine of them were Knuckonians and four looked Human."

"I see. I must perform a mind meld; we need to know who these individuals are."

Treav nodded. "Alright..."

Tuvok initiated the mind meld, placing his hand on Treav's face. As both of them closed their eyes, he spoke the words, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Treav and Tuvok began to see the other individuals that the Solanae scientists were experimenting on.

"The Golden Dragon was pleased with the specimen we had moved 15 years ago to the Rebellion, and the energy duplication was a success. This new one will serve us well within one of Esdeath's armies," a Solanae scientist stated.

"Good; I will see that Section 31 soon finds out about this specimen. The first one will be monitored by Cody. The Golden Dragon wants him to be tested for the upcoming war," a woman in an Eastern Alliance uniform replied.

"Of course, madam. Treav will be an excellent tool to tear down Section 31 with," another Solanae scientist added.

"Yes, and when the time comes, there will be a new true order. Isn't that right, ladies?" she said, looking over at three women; the vision began to fade from Treav and Tuvok's perception.

"What's going on?" Treav questioned.

"Someone is blocking the meld telepathically," Tuvok replied.

"How is that possible?"

A mysterious voice whispered, "You are not allowed to see; not yet, anyway."

They began to see a creature that looked reptilian, with grey fur and wearing armor, wielding some kind of spear. He attacked both Treav and Tuvok, and they both emerged from the meld suddenly.

"Are you two alright?! What happened?" Howlingmoon asked concernedly.

"It would seem we are fighting a very clever foe," Tuvok said.

"That Solanae said, 'The energy duplication was a success.' I think the Mountain Goat is me," Treav added, rubbing his forehead. "Or rather, a duplicate of me."

"Your assumption seems logical; these individuals with the Solanae must have transported your duplicate to 15 years in the past, when you were still only a child."

"I read the report about the incident in which Riker was duplicated from a transporter malfunction. I wonder if the Golden Dragon did that to me."

"It would explain his obsession with you and why his men ambushed you," Tuvok said.

Treav sighed. "I just wish we had more answers, like why did they duplicate me, of all people?"

"I'm not sure, Treav, but whatever the Golden Dragon and Section 31 are up to may bring about the end of the Eagle Alliance and everything we stand for. The final frontier will be lost forever if we don't take measures to prevent it from happening," Howlingmoon replied.

"That is why we're transferring you to a special battalion that is sworn to stop Section 31 and other potential enemies, Treav," Tuvok added.

Treav raised an eyebrow. "What battalion, Tuvok?"

"The Rangers of the Prime Directive."

"They were formed by the Council back when Section 31 went rouge. Don't worry, though, Treav; you're still a part of my crew. You'll simply be training and doing missions alongside the Rangers," Howlingmoon elaborated.

"You must also remember that you cannot interfere in other conflicts once you have joined the Rangers," Tuvok said.

Treav nodded. "I understand, admiral."

"Now, it's time for you to return to Earth. Your sister is waiting for you," Howlingmoon said.

"Yes, captain. Oh, about Teatay... I'm sorry—"

"You don't have to explain. We were all tricked by her; don't let it get to you."

Treav smiled. "Thank you, captain."

* * *

**ACT THREE**

* * *

Junibell was staying at a dorm in Starfleet Academy. Her roommate was Elisa Flores, a close friend who looked after her when she was bullied. She remembered the time Elisa beat up a Human student named Donald Ronalds who she used to date. He had recorded them having sex and then showed it to his friends. Elisa beat the hell out of Donald after what he did to Junibell. Junibell's thoughts shifted to her brother, Treav. She began having nightmares of Treav getting killed and devoured by a grey, four-eyed reptilian yeti-like dragon beast in black armor called Tyrant. Junibell screamed her brother's name in her sleep, waking Elisa, who then began to comfort her.

"Junibell, are you alright?" Elisa asked.

Junibell shivered. "I'm... fine, Elisa... I'm just worried about Treav; he's the only family I've got." She choked back a sob.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Treav will be back soon; he's being released by Tuvok and the captain as we speak."

Junibell smiled with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you, Elisa. I'm glad you've always been a good friend and defended me from the harsh students."

"I'm glad I've had the chance to know you, Junibell, and I hope you do well in Howlingmoon's crew."

Junibell leaned forward and kissed Elisa on the lips, surprising her.

"Junibell, did you just..." Elisa trailed off.

"I-I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..."

Elisa smiled and kissed Junibell back softly on the lips. "Don't be sorry; it's okay, I understand." She continued to kiss Junibell and laid her on the floor, continuing to kiss her. She began to remove Junibell's clothes, reaching her undergarments, but not stopping there. The comm panel on the wall sounded, startling the two of them.

"I-I... think we should answer that..." Junibell said, embarrassed.

Elisa sighed, turning on the comm after Junibell put her undergarments back on.

"Hey, Elisa, how's Junibell?" Treav, who was on the other side, asked.

"She's doing fine, sir. She was getting worried about you."

"Well, tell her I'm doing alright. I'm being transferred to the Rangers of the Prime Directive."

"That's..." Elisa paused. "Those guys are legends, Treav. Howlingmoon joined them while back before she became a captain."

"I hope I can live up to their namesake, then. By the way, did you notice anything odd when you first met Teatay?"

"Yeah, something seemed off about her. I wasn't super surprised to find out she's human and a member of Section 31."

Treav nodded. "Promise me that if anything happens you'll look after Junibell, okay? You're the only one I can rely on."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your sour puss sister."

Junibell frowned. "Hey!" She threw a pillow at Elisa.

"Well, it looks like it's late there; I'll let you girls sleep. Goodnight, you two, and please behave, Junibell," Treav said.

"Treav, I'm not 10 anymore!" Junibell whined.

Treav laughed. "I know, but you're still a handful. Goodnight."

"Night Treav!" both girls said in unison as the comm channel disconnected.

"Sour puss?" Junibell asked.

"I was kidding; don't give me that look," Elisa retorted.

Junibell pushed Elisa onto her bed and lifted up her shirt, exposing her breasts.

"Well, well, someone is not wearing a bra," she said as she bit one of Elisa's nipples.

"Ouch! No biting," she giggled.

**...**

On the USS _Iroquois_, Treav had just closed the comm channel.

"Be safe, Junibell, be safe..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, Treav. If the Golden Dragon or Section 31 go after her they'll have to get past us first," Howlingmoon assured him.

A mysterious Hydronian with scales as black as a black mamba's and red reptilian eyes entered the room. "Treav, my name is Redeyes. I'll be escorting you to the Ranger headquarters on Earth Colony 187," he said.

Treav nodded. "Understood."

Howlingmoon saluted Treav. "Good luck, Treav. I promise you we'll find out what is really going on and end this war."

Treav followed Redeyes to the turbolift. They boarded a Trade Emergency Coalition Kol battleship and departed.

* * *

**ACT FOUR**

* * *

Elsewhere, in the mirror universe, Terok Nor, Empress Leeta's flagship, had been moved into orbit of Kelvan Prime in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Kelvans were the supreme rulers of the Lion Alliance who believed any species they deemed to be weak that refused to serve them should be exterminated. Empress Leeta of the United Empire of Planets was demonstrating her newly-upgraded torture booths. The test subjects, three Bajorans – the first an elderly priest, the second a male protester leader and the third a tactical recruit who was wrongly accused of being a spy – all of which were screaming in agony, begging to be let out of the booths. Everyone present except for General Esdeath, who once served Prime Minister Honest but now served Lion Alliance Ruler XZodd, was impressed.

"You see, we've fully upgraded our booths in my universe. These three degenerates have been poisoning my planet, Bajor, for too long," Leeta said.

"Please, Empress, let me out of the booth! All I did was contact my parents—" the Bajoran tactical officer in the booth pleaded.

"SILENCE!" Leeta shouted, turning the machine's voltage to high, leaving the poor young Bajoran girl screaming and crying in pain.

"Impressive," a Cardassian ambassador observed.

"Yes, it is. This machine will help us against these degenerative rebels who are destroying our proud alliance."

Esdeath sighed. "Leeta, Leeta, Leeta... how weak are your torture methods that you have a machine perform them for you?" the Ice General, in her white military uniform with the demon extract symbol on her chest, said in disappointment. "If you want to learn actual torture techniques, I could show you my handiwork in my torture chambers." She gave Leeta a sadistic grin.

General Esdeath was known for her sick, twisted torture methods; she loved to inflict pain on those she considered weak. She recalled the enjoyment she gained from torturing Mine to death after Tatsumi rejected her love for him fifteen years prior.

"Ah, General Esdeath; back from your torture fetish room, you Ice Bitch?" Leeta asked, feeling insulted by Esdeath's words.

"If you want to challenge me, so be it, but for now I'm hunting rebels for our ruler, XZodd," Esdeath said, grinning at Leeta, waiting for her to start a fight with her.

"Esdeath, that's enough. This is a meeting, not a fight club," Empress Sela interrupted.

"If it isn't Sela, the empress of a weak and dying race!" Esdeath scoffed.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to, General Esdeath?"

"Indeed, I do. The reason you lost your homeworld, Romulus, isn't because of the Iconians; it's because your species is weak," Esdeath said in utter disgust.

"I'm a founding member of the Lion Alliance; be careful what you say, Esdeath."

"When the time comes, I'll be all too eager to give you a first-rate tour of my torture chambers," Esdeath grinned, thinking of all kinds of despicable things she would like to perform on Sela and her species.

"I'll ignore what you said, Esdeath, but only for the sake of the alliance."

Esdeath loved to torture non-Humans almost as much as Humans, and her torture methods had become more brutal and experimental over time. She hoped she would meet Tatsumi again even after what she had done to him while she held both him and Mine captive during their battles with Wild Hunt and Faal Mahlaan. Esdeath loved Tatsumi very much and she was deeply hurt that Tatsumi rejected her proposal for him to join her army, saying he would never love a monster like her. When she learned Tatsumi and Mine were in love, in a jealous rage she tortured Mine to death in front of Tatsumi and fed her dead carcass to her pet danger beast dragon, Hades, even after Tatsumi begged her to let Mine live. Tatsumi told Esdeath that he would escape and one day return with an army of his own and kill her. Esdeath was not scared nor shocked; she would be prepared to kill him even though she loved him.

She captured Tatsumi a second time after General Budo was killed by Lord Sleacherling during the battle east of the capital on their home planet Emperia. Tatsumi escaped from her without Night Raid's help after she killed Mine strangely the Incursio was gone and it was in the armory. Esdeath believed Tatsumi involved Incursio a second time telepathically. She realized Tatsumi was becoming stronger and soon would be a worthy foe.

**...**

Meanwhile, Empress Sela was in the capital of the Romulan Star Empire. She feared she would be killed at the hands of the Ice Demon known as Esdeath and the Dragon Alliance forces at the foothills of her kingdom and T'Ket, the vengeful Iconian that wanted her dead. She ordered Franklin Drake to come to her office where she lashed out at him in a rage for his operatives failing to kill Treav.

"Drake, what makes a happy woman besides the scar on my face from Three? I am still empress of the Romulan people. As long I rule over them I can do whatever I want... what I'm worried about is one thing: if the rebels or the Romulan Republic win, it all might end... and your failure is making it happen!" Sela shouted. She quickly regained her composure. "I told you kill Treav and the Mountain Goat quick. He's with the rangers."

"We will remove the threat before things get out of hand," Drake replied calmly.

"Shelly said he doesn't remember anything."

"That's now. In an hour, he'll have total recollection."

Sela sighed. "Gul Dukat and Empress Leeta want me and my people and not only them, but General Esdeath whatever she is – her aura isn't human at all."

"I'll have my operatives hunt down Treav, and in the meantime the Dragon Alliance will be busy with the Eagle Alliance as planned. With Teatay and the Mountain Goat gone from Vekta fifteen years ago, we still have a chance."

Sela frowned. "I hope so, because Esdeath will be sent by XZodd of the Kelvan Empire... to kill us."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure the Rangers can't stop us."

"Good, send Shelly. I want to speak to her."

"Very well, empress."

**...**

On the planet Knucker in the Spiral Galaxy, Klarrn was in a military weapons development facility meeting Lucifer, a Cylon commander, and Lucia Li Lefron, an Eastern Alliance officer. Both of them led Klarrn and his fellow Claymore, Sy, further into the facility.

"Sleacherling is up to something. I just know it," Sy said quietly.

"He has the full support of the council, but I don't trust him either. He may have conquered Emperia for the Dragon Alliance, but his methods are the same as Esdeath's," Klarrn replied.

"I heard a former Night Raid member joined his cause as well as Jul Mdama and his Convenient."

"Not only them, but some Tholians and Undine have joined his cause, as well as the Trabe, the Octanti, and the Turei of the Delta Quadrant. Even the new Ministry of Elders of the Voth supports him to control the west Delta Quadrant."

Sy shook her head. "Still, in war time it worries me what he's up to."

"Indeed. That's why we—"

Klarrn stopped mid-sentence as he saw a Turei thrown into a stack of barrels, which badly injured him.

"Relax, it was just a misunderstanding," a Sangheili voice said to them.

Jul Mdama appeared with his men. Klarrn was not surprised to see him, but Sy was shocked that he had thrown a Turei like a rag doll.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Find out more about the story at _federationlegacy. wikia. com._**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "The Rangers of the Prime Directive"**


	5. The Rangers of the Prime Directive

**THE RANGERS OF THE PRIME DIRECTIVE  
**_Volume 1, chapter 5  
__Published: 7 April 2017  
Word count: 4,124  
__Authors: Gornintheusa (creator), CaptFredricks (proofreader)_

* * *

Somewhere on Naiva prior to the Dragon Alliance attack, Howlingmoon was talking to the Shadow Raptor and Jason Fredricks in a grandiose ballroom.

"It seems that General Esdeath has conquered the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire; for simply refusing to give their territories to the Kelvans and the Britannians, she decided to go to war against them," Jason said solemnly.

"Has she taken over their homeworld yet?" Howlingmoon asked, sorrow in her voice.

Jason sighed. "She did, and… she exterminated almost their entire species, leaving only the elders and children alive."

"Even though there is peace within our borders, there are still cries of war all around us. It's only a matter of time before the Lion Alliance declares war on us," the Shadow Raptor added.

"I remember what the Ban Tribe leaders told me of how Esdeath ordered her armies to destroy their villages and how they raped and killed their mothers in front of them when they were just children," Howlingmoon sighed. "Much like how the settlers did in the new world histories back on Earth. Esdeath is no different from them."

"Indeed. She was raised to hunt and kill those she considered weak."

"The Ctarl-Ctarl may be a stubborn race, but they don't deserve to have that fate. I can see why Beastie joined Night Raid of the Freedom Worlds Alliance."

"Yeah, Beastie was always the anarchist type. I miss that poor snake guy," Jason chuckled.

Howlingmoon nodded. "He did save Junibell when she was a child. I hope he's safe and that he finds peace."

"After his long history, including fighting in World Wars II and III, he's beyond finding peace," the Shadow Raptor replied.

"Well, I Hope…" Howlingmoon trailed off as she heard Elisa Flores yelling Junibell's name when Junibell got pushed by Willey.

Howlingmoon sighed. "Sorry, gentlemen. I'll be right back."

Jason shook his head. "Goddammit, Elisa."

"Seems UCN had members planted in the Federation," the Shadow Raptor said.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but Elisa just needs to stop being so defiant. I know these guys are assholes, but still…"

"The Eagle Alliance is slowly being corrupted…"

"Unfortunately, I have to agree," Jason replied. "But anyway, how's the Ranger recruiting going?"

"It's going well. We have over 145 new recruits, but one is quite interesting: a Hydronian/Knuckonian hybrid who was trained at the Klingon Academy by Worf. Redeyes decided to add him to his squad."

"What is the new recruit's name?"

"His name is Keme, the son of Celia Relx, a Hydronian Starfleet captain, and a Knuckonian centurion named Kellar. Keme was raised by Relx alone; his father passed away when he was still an infant. Keme decided to join the Klingon House of Martok to be a warrior of honor."

* * *

**ACT ONE**

* * *

Following the Iconian War, the Federation had made a peace treaty with the Iconians, and although things became peaceful, not every species forgave the Iconians. Through that unforgiveness, their entire species was wiped out by vigilante aliens who hated them for bringing horrible pain upon them.

Some years after the Eagle and Lion Alliances were formed by humanity and the neighboring species, some alien races began to doubt humanity could bring them prosperity, so aliens and Humans under their banners formed a third alliance, the Dragon Alliance.

The Emperia system was once ruled by corrupt Human leadership that outlawed freethinking, music, art, and storytelling as well as independence. Any who violated the laws was to be executed by a boy emperor and prime minister named Honest, who had made an alliance with the Kelvan Empire. The Kelvans even removed and replaced the council of the Lion Alliance from which the Rebels formed their alliance, the Freedom Worlds Alliance. They managed to cripple Emperia's empire with the help of Night Raid until the Dragon Alliance invaded Emperia. The bloodshed ended the corruption and resulted in the disbandment of Night Raid. Emperia became a neutral system without an emperor on the throne, leaving the three main alliances and the Freedom Worlds Alliance to find one.

Section 31 became a rogue organization and threatened to bring disaster to the Federation and its proud alliance. Thus, when Eagle Alliance Council heard about the situation and of fears of an upcoming war with either the Dragon or Lion Alliance arose, they decided to form a special battalion to hunt down and stop their people's most dangerous enemy – Section 31 – who had allies who were willing to kill those they considered weak. The special battalion, unlike Night Raid, which only had ten members, had vast numbers of recruits, each skillful and willing to defend the ones they loved and stay true to the Prime Directive. The majority of recruits were from Federation, Klingon, or other allies in the Alliance. They were trained to use non-lethal weaponry (lethal if necessary) and also to use powerful retrofitted power armor for their Human or humanoid members to counter dangerous monsters and alien soldiers, like the Knuckonians, Sangheili, Mechs, and Robotic Troopers. The battalion was known as the Rangers of the Prime Directive, or just the Rangers.

In present time, Treav, of Howlingmoon's crew, was inside a Kol Battleship alongside a few recruits. Lucas Wells, from Jason's crew, who was also on the battleship, noticed Treav was on his tablet reading history files about Night Raid and the Black Knights.

"Treav, it's really you! How's it going, buddy?" Lucas asked him.

"Hey, Lucas. What are you doing here?" Treav asked.

"Heard the Rangers are recruiting experienced officers, so I decided to join. Why you here?"

"Same; although I wish I could still be with my old crew – even though all I did there was study Human and alien cultures, it's what I love."

Lucas chuckled. "Reminds me of T'Vrell when she says how much she enjoys being a comm officer."

"Yeah, I'm glad she does."

"Are you two still together?"

"No. She already found a new mate, and I told her she's better off with him than me. After all, I can't forgive myself for what I did to her. She loved me and I threw her to the wolves for that Section 31 spy who pretended to be a Vulcan who had died on Vekta during the Iconian War… god, I was so naive." Treav hung his head.

"It's not your fault, bro. You thought she was the one."

"Yeah, I guess…" Treav returned to reading from his tablet.

Lucas frowned. "By the way, what are you reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading about Night Raid; they seem to be quite interesting. For example, this one was an excellent sniper." He pointed to a picture of Mine standing next to Tatsumi.

"Wait, she's a sniper!?" Lucas exclaimed.

That's what it says in the report."

"But look, she's wearing a pink dress for God's sake. That makes her an easy target!"

"Yeah, but it says she took down a Knuckonian battleship with one shot during the Dragon Alliance invasion of Emperia using her Imperial Arm Pumpkin."

"What, with a pumpkin?" Lucas asked, confused.

Treav shook his head. "No, this Pumpkin." He showed him the weapon.

"Wow, that's an awesome sniper rifle!"

"Yeah, it's three weapons in one; sadly its user is dead."

"Wait, is that…?" Lucas asked, noticing a reptilian looking man on the tablet.

"That's Beastie. He was the replacement Teigu user for Sheele after she was killed. Her imperial arm was Extase, the giant pair of scissors that can cut anything, along with a trump card that releases light to blind its user's enemies. Beastie never uses the weapon that much; only when he really needs it."

"So that's who that butt-faced snake man whore is," Lucas grumbled. "I'm gonna show that snake boy who's boss!"

"Lucas, don't you dare say that about him. If it weren't for him Junibell would be dead!"

Lucas was taken aback. "Sorry, bro. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Treav shook his head. "It's okay, man."

"By the way, he mentioned Mine, the girl in the pink with the Pumpkin gun. He said he wished she was still alive."

"Yeah… her death was gruesome and inhumane. No one deserved to die like that, no one."

Lucas hung his head. "Damn. That's sad."

"Yeah, it is," Treav agreed.

"Hey, who's that red-headed girl?"

"Oh, that's Kallen Kozuki; she's one of the captains of the Black Knights. She pilots a very powerful Mech, a Knightmare Frame known as the Gurran Seidan. She took down over 489 Mechs, 55 Romulan cruisers, and a Vaadwaur battleship with it. Her history is quite interesting; she even fought alongside the Mountain Goat and Raynor's Raiders. Somehow I… feel like I know her, as if we've met before…"

"Sounds like your dream girl. Damn, I wish I knew a girl like that."

Treav chuckled. "Yeah, I know, buddy."

An announcement came over the comm radio. "Attention all recruits, we'll be arriving at Earth Colony 187 in 15 minutes. Make sure you're geared up and ready to go to the shuttlebays."

"Time to get ready," Treav said, turning off the tablet.

"Let's knock 'em dead, Treav," Lucas replied.

"Agreed." Treav was nervous, however, he was ready to settle his unfinished business with the Golden Dragon and Section 31.

* * *

**ACT TWO**

* * *

The recruits stood ready to exit the the Kol Battlship as it docked at the station. Redeyes gave them a briefing before they disembarked.

"Alright, you all have already mastered your training in the Academy, but this is different," he began. "You'll be facing an enemy you barely know anything about; you may think you can just talk your way out of a fight, but you'll be facing the Dragon Alliance. Their armies are trained to kill you in any way possible on the battlefield. You'll not show any mercy for you'll receive none. You are all here to learn to counter these enemies, the Knuckonian Military Corps. You'll be trained in using advanced lethal and nonlethal weaponry, for situations that call for it. You'll wield powerful armor to counter the Dragon Alliance forces; if you don't, you'll be torn limb from limb by them. As always, you'll be attentive to your instruction, and if not, I'll kill you myself. Dismissed!"

The recruits, including Treav and Lucas, walked out, but were stopped for a moment by Redeyes. "Oh, one more thing," he began. "Welcome to the Rangers of the Prime Directive."

Treav and Lucas walked into the entrance area with the other recruits. The personnel officer began asking them to sign in.

"Name and rank," the officer said to Treav and Lucas.

"Lieutenant Treav Callem," Treav replied.

"Commander Lucas Wells," Lucas responded.

"Okay, your squad's conference room is three blocks west. Don't be late."

"Roger," Treav and Lucas said in unison as they began walking to the conference room.

"I wonder what our squad mates will be like," Lucas mused.

"I don't know," Treav replied. "Hopefully they'll be amiable."

The duo entered the squad conference room, which was like a living room fit for a high-class hotel. Lucas and Treav were stunned, but Lucas got freaked at the sight of a bio man staring at them.

"Lucas, calm down. He's one of our squad mates," Treav said.

Lucas nodded, collecting himself. "Hello, sir, my name is Lucas Wells of the USS _Leviathan_," he introduced himself to the bio man, who didn't reply but instead continued to stare at him. "_I'd better not piss this guy off…_" Lucas thought.

Then, a girl with short brown hair, feline ears, green eyes, and a cat tail with a red bow tied on it called to them. "Hello, new squad mates! I'm Angela, but you can all call me Angel!"

Uh… hello, my name is Lucas, and this is—" Lucas began.

"Are you looking at my breasts, you pervert?" Angel growled at Lucas to back off.

"Okay… not normal…" Lucas said, backing away from her.

"Sorry, he meant no offense. He was just introducing himself to you," Treav said.

"Oh, okay," Angel grinned.

A few moments later, a Feral entered the room. "Ah, I see two new members have joined our pack! I am Brutus."

"Nice to meet you, Brutus," Treav replied.

"It is good to gain new members for our pack. Just remember, we fight together and we die together."

"_Oh great, another nutcase…_" Lucas thought.

Just then, a Knuckonian/Hydronian hybrid with silver-green scales and yellow eyes walked into the room wearing Klingon armor. "Qapla'!" he said to all the squad members, including Treav and Lucas. "My name is Keme, from the Klingon Academy," he said.

After him, a Turian named Garrus Vakarian arrived. "Well, it seems everyone's here, even the new recruits. Very good."

Lucas walked up to him. "Hello, my name's Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Garrus Vakarian, from Shepard's squad."

"Finally, someone who doesn't freak me out," Lucas said.

The bio man from earlier arrived with cookies and tea. "Uh, hey everyone… the cookies and tea are ready if everyone wants to try some. Sorry I didn't respond to you earlier, Lucas. I was very nervous and scared to meet new people, but I hope we all become close friends. My name's Colloso."

"_Wow, I didn't realize he was the quiet type…_" Lucas thought.

The members of the squad Treav and Lucas were assigned to included Brutus, a Feral warrior from an elite squad called Brute Force; Angel, a Mithra from the Gaia system, an engineer and hacker; Garrus, a Turian sniper from the crew of the SSV _Normandy_; Colloso, a bio man; Keme, a Knuckonian/Hydronian hybrid student from the Klingon Academy; and Redeyes, an Hydronian outcast who was the leader of the squad.

As Redeyes arrived, Treav and Lucas saluted him.

"Good, you're all here," Redeyes said. "I hope my speech wasn't too harsh."

"Actually it was quite motivating, sir," Treav replied.

"Yeah, it was," Lucas added.

"Hey, boss, since we have two new members, maybe we should start training them to be ready for our next assignment," Angel suggested.

Redeyes nodded. "Of course, but right now it's time for them to rest. You and Keme take them to their rooms."

"Roger!" she said with a salute.

Angel took Lucas to his room first. "Here's your room, pervert."

Lucas tried to reply, but she slammed the door on him.

"Hehehehehehe!" she giggled.

"That was a little bit dishonorable, Angel," Keme said.

"Hey, relax. It's not like I hurt him."

"If you say so."

"So, Keme, you trained at the Klingon Academy, right?" Treav asked.

"Yes, I was taught and trained by Worf and Komodo when I was young," Keme replied.

"It's interesting that you don't look very much like a Hydronian."

"Actually, I'm only half Hydronian. My mother was a Hydronian in Starfleet and my father was a Knuckonian centurion."

"Well, I would not tell everyone that. Knuckonians are not popular within the Eagle Alliance."

"I know. However, my father died when I was still an infant. I was raised by my mother, so I have zero ties to the Knuckonians."

"Of course. I meant no disrespect, sir," Treav apologized.

"It's alright; I understand your concern. I hope with time you'll come to trust me."

**...**

Elsewhere, in Cardassian space, Beastie was on a rebel battle cruiser – the _Hyperion_ (from Starcraft 2). After he helped liberate Naiva from the Dragon Alliance forces, he went into hiding, being that he was an outlaw for joining Night Raid and fighting against the Lion Alliance. He was given a mission from the rebel leaders to kill Crell Moset, a Cardassian doctor infamous for his grisly experiments that took countless lives. Moset even taught Esdeath new torture methods, which gave Beastie the incentive to kill him.

On the cruiser, Beastie was in the memorial room while his two sisters, a werewolf girl named Vella and a Wiccan named Rosery, were waiting for him outside. Also traveling with them was an old friend of his, Leona – the Sun's chosen – who had red hair and wore shining yellow armor that symbolized the sun. Vella was a short, green-eyed girl with long blonde hair who wore tomboy clothes, and Rosery was a short, long-haired brunet with hazel-brown eyes who wore Gothic makeup and clothing and a Wiccan necklace. Beastie was looking at a picture of Mine, Sheele, Bulat, and many others who died fighting against the Lion Alliance. He inherited the weapon Extase – a giant pair of scissors – which belonged to his friend Sheele. He wish could have saved them all.

"I've not seen Beastie like this since the last days of the Iconian War," Leona said.

"He's fine, Leona," Rosery replied.

"With all the battles he has under his belt he's beyond fine."

When Beastie came out, everyone was ready.

"Hey, Beastie," Vella said, happy to see her big brother.

Leona placed her hand on Beastie's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Alright, ladies, we're gonna kill a Cardassian doctor named Crell Moset," Beastie responded.

"I've heard about that asshole. He killed thousands of Bajorans during the Occupation," Rosery commented.

"Yes, that's why we're gonna take that asshole out. Who's with me?"

The group smiled and nodded at Beastie, loyal to him to the very the end. Leone and Chelsea took notice of them and decided to join in.

"Hey, Beastie. Mind if me and Chelsea tag along?" Leone asked in her cheerful voice.

Beastie and Leone were old teammates during their time in Night Raid.

"Sure, Leone, you can come, but not you, Chelsea. We can handle this without you Gaia Foundationists."

"Beastie, that's not nice. She's part of our team, remember ?" Leone said.

"It's okay, Leone. I understand," Chelsea said, smiling.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Chelsea walked away and shut the door to her room. Tears began to fall from her face as she recalled the horrible things Esdeath did to Tatsumi and Mine, and that Beastie blamed her for it after her criticism of Bulat and Sheele's deaths.

* * *

**ACT THREE**

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth Colony 187, Treav walked to his room, accompanied by Angel and Keme.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. If you need anything, let me or Keme know," Angel said happily.

"Will do," Treav replied.

After Angel and Keme left, Treav used his laptop to research the Golden Dragon and Section 31. During his research, he happened upon information about Faal Mahlaan.

"Interesting…" he said to himself.

As he continued reading about Faal Mahlaan, he found information regarding a sect from the Dragon Alliance – made up of Dragon Dracomancers and Pyromancers – who were at war with a faction known as the Zenith Alliance. Within the Lion Alliance reports emerged of mysterious terrorist attacks on the borders of the Dragon and Lion territories caused by this Zenith Alliance. Both the Dragon and Lion Alliances reported military and civilian casualties in the news files Treav managed to dig up.

"What the hell is going on there?" he mused as his comm beeped.

Treav turned on the comm – the caller was Junibell.

"Hey, brother. How'd the transfer go?" Junibell asked.

"I'm doing okay. The Rangers don't act the same as Federation officers, but they seem alright."

"Glad to hear. Howlingmoon said she served with them in her younger days."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Junibell paused. "Treav, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"It's about General Esdeath… is it true she eradicated my species?"

"Why are you asking about her?"

"After all those horrible stories I've heard about her, I'm worried she'll come here."

"It's okay, Junibell. She won't."

"I hope you're right, Treav. Anyway, it looks like it's getting dark; I'll let you get some rest."

"Okay. How are you and Elisa getting along?"

Junibell blushed. "Pretty well."

Treav smiled. "Good to hear. Take care, okay?"

"You too, brother."

Treav turned off the comm and got some rest for his training with the Rangers.

**...**

On Cardassia, Crell Moset was busy writing logs on his work.

"Ah, what a wondrous day. I can't stop thinking about my work," he said to himself.

He suddenly heard phaser fire and commotion as Beastie and Leone broke into his office.

"Hello, Crell Moset. Remember us?" Beastie asked.

"B-Beastie…" Moset stuttered, trying to alert security via the comms.

"Heh, no use. I had some of my friends make sure we won't get interrupted."

"It's time for you to die, Crell," Leone said spitefully.

"Do you know who I work for?" Moset asked.

"General Esdeath," Beastie replied.

"Yes, and she'll make your lives miserable if you even try—"

"She already made our lives miserable," Leone interrupted.

"That's right. Say your final prayers, Crell," Beastie said.

"Look, what is it you want? Latinum? I'll give you as much as you want. Please, don't kill me!" Moset pleaded.

"How about you GO TO HELL!" Beastie shouted, grabbing Crell and throwing him out the window of the 500-story high building. "Say hello to the Iconians and Prime Minster Honest and his son Syura for us!"

Beastie and Leone reunited with Leona, Vella, and Rosery and beamed back to the _Hyperion_ before the Cardassian authorities arrived.

"Aww, that was fun, Beastie. Just like old times," Leone said.

"Yeah, it was. I'd love to see Esdeath's face when she finds out what we did," Beastie replied, chuckling.

"Me too."

Beastie and his group went to the mess hall to relax after their mission.

**...**

Meanwhile, on Knucker, Jul Mdama and Alexander Cody, a young white-haired boy, were talking in the Hall with Tyrant, who looked like a four-red-eyed reptilian beast in black armor holding a sword with an orb similar to his black-crossed red eyes. The sword was actually Incursio, Tatsumi and Bulat's imperial arm.

"What is the problem, Cody?" Mdama asked.

"No problem; I'm doing just fine. After all, I failed to capture Treav," Cody said sarcastically.

"More Human sarcasm…"

"Well, at least you learn from us Jul."

"You claimed you could retrieve Treav without incident, and yet here you are, without him."

"I did what was asked of me to the best of my abilities. You likely would have broken that kid like a toothpick and brought Sleacherling's wrath down upon us."

"Enough!" Tyrant said. "Everything happened according to plan, as the Golden Dragon predicted. Once we have what we need we'll be unstoppable, and with our new armies and weapons, what we need is not far out of reach."

**...**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Knucker, Sleacherling had captured three Humans and a female Romulan. His prisoners: a red-masked man named Henter, a member of the Ban Tribe – who were one of Korume's puppets; a cowgirl named Doya, a female assassin from the northern tribes of Emperia; a blonde, blue-eyed girl who wore a white coat and a white and red Russian fur hat – Spear – the daughter of minster Chouri, who was killed by The Three Beasts (beheaded by Liver), and Spear having her face skinned by Nyau; and last, a Romulan woman of the Romulan Republic, with white hair and silver eyes, named Three – the Romulan who burned Sela in the face after Sela killed her son. All four of them were resurrected by an unknown priestess, a seer and a Phoenix Dracomancer. The four of them were in the cell of a Knuckonian/Voth capital ship.

"So, not only did we capture three Humans, but a Romulan as well. You four became very difficult to hunt down. Why did the priestess resurrect all of you?" Sleacherling asked.

"Don't ask us; we don't know," Three responded.

"But surely you know where Sybok is? Tell me, where is he?"

"We don't know, damn it!" Three said, getting impatient.

"Do you have any idea who you are holding? I'm minster Chouri's daughter!" Spear interjected.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna shoot you in the head, you fucking lizard," Doya added.

"Yes, I know you're the girl whose face was skinned by Nyau of The Three Beasts," Sleacherling said. "Also Doya, a woman of a tribe whose hero, Numa Seika, became Esdeath's dog before she killed him."

Both Spear and Doya gritted their teeth and clenched their fists at Sleacherling. Henter, however, sat quietly meditating.

"I know your history, Sleacherling. You're well known among my people – same with Esdeath. You're known as the Golden Dragon," Three said.

"Glad you know it; I like being called that. It's catchy," Sleacherling replied, grinning slyly.

"If you want us to beg and plead with you to save our families from your petty war you'll be disappointed."

"Heh, you Romulans are all the same to me – a species without honor."

Three rolled her eyes. "Screw you."

Sleacherling ordered some of his men over to them. "Take the Romulan and Human prisoners to Crona 15. They'll make suitable workers there."

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! Find out more about the story at _federationlegacy. wikia. com._**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "Descendants of Ban Tribe"**


End file.
